


In the Heat of the Moment

by mrscrankypants



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, Male-Female Friendship, Mortal Kombat, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscrankypants/pseuds/mrscrankypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would’ve thought your undeniable friendship with Kenshi Takahashi, the illogically charming blind swordsman slash cheeky bastard, could ran into a moment of weakness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time writing Kenshi and he's quite fun! Though I'm not sure if I nailed his character perfectly :/ Please let me know if you like it! Constructive and polite criticism are welcomed!

Bashing your sleepy self towards the kitchen door, you enter the immaculate SF kitchen before casting your purse carelessly. You roll up the sleeves of your chef jacket as you grunt in annoyance -- it’s 3 in the morning, God dammit. Cleaning veggies and chopping red meat with butcher knife at this hour aren’t exactly ideal especially with the drowsiness you’re having right now.

But you remind yourself you can’t afford to complain right now -- you love cooking more than life. Plus, General Blade pays you generously as the head chef of Special Forces. Sure, the working hour isn’t ideal and feeding an army isn’t exactly like feeding a family of four, but hey you get paid doing what you love and you get to boss around. Consider them as bonuses.

When the positive thoughts just start boosting up your chef mood as you’re washing up a pot full of tomatoes, you are startled by the sudden creak of the kitchen door. You cock your head towards the sound before witnessing the blind swordsman you’ve known… a little too well you'd say, breathing erratically with a dirty, torn attire attached to his ridiculously perfect body as he rests his weight on the kitchen door.

Every time you lay eyes on him, your mind can’t help but wander to _that_ day. That day where you question the friendship you’ve built with him since your first day working for SF. Was it purely friendship? Or was there… something else? Those questions have been haunting you since _that_ day…

But ah, you don't have that much gut to bring it up. You're afraid it will complicate the situation especially since it's unprofessional to be romantically involved with someone you're working under. Plus, he never bring it up, and you're grateful for it. He's making it so easy to be around him and he's been surprisingly cool since that incident; no awkwardness, not avoiding you and all, so you kinda have the unspoken obligation to do the same thing.

But somehow you can't still get over it.

* * *

  _Hurt. Sadness. Pain._

_The feeling that numbed your entire existence a couple of weeks ago-- the day the winter season reached its peak. The cold that bowed people’s head as they walk did not even stop you from heading out of the SF base and left the dinner service entirely to your sous chef._

_You had been sitting in your car for a long time, leaning your heavy head towards the headrest and trying to stop the tears that had been streaming down your cheek for the last hour. The cold breeze from the snowstorm outside almost stiffened your face, but you could care less. There wasn’t much you can do anyway -- your car is trapped in a pile of thick snow, in the middle of the outdoor parking lot._

_But caring about that was almost useless; you had another matter in your head. The blasted out music and a bag full of candy bars were your only loyal companions. Not that you needed one at the moment._

_In the middle of your sorrow, your ear caught rippling sounds outside your car. Startled, you found the amount of snow drowning your car slowly being dig away from it. What startled you even more was when you found a glimpse of a familiar face beneath the thick snow._

_It was the blind swordsman, and he was knocking relentlessly on your car, begging for entrance._

_Reflectively, you wiped the vestiges of your tears hastily before unlocking the door. The blind swordsman managed to get himself inside your car even though some of the snow tagged along his presence as well._

_Before you could even open your mouth to interrogate him for disturbing your loneliness, he spoke sooner than you think, “Ah, no wonder the food tastes different tonight.”_

_“How did you find me here?” You asked without responding him as you turned down the music. Tone was still nasal from the crying._

_“I figured no one could escape this snowsto-- have you been crying?”_

_Ugh, him and his sharp intuition! You knew -- you always knew-- you could not lie even just a little to him as he would find out anyway._

_“Well, uh…”_

_“Care to share a tiny bit of information?”_

_“I’d rather not talk about it…” You sighed desperately before you turned your head to the side, finding his soft features locked on yours._

_He fetched you a soft, understanding smile regarding your remark, but you knew in that moment, he already read you better than you would ever read yourself._

_“Very well, then.” He spoke softly, “Don't be so hard on yourself. You are much better than you think you are.”_

_You threw him a simple smile at his actually relevant remark, “Well, thanks. For that, and for the trouble you’ve been through to find me. It’s not exactly a good weather to be out, you know.”_

_“I do, but I have a friend in need of a companion.”_

_“Thanks again. I’m feeling better, I really am.”_

_“I’m glad my presence helps,” He breathed a sigh of relieve, “How do you feel about getting off this car now?”_

_“I’m afraid we can’t. The snowstorm’s getting worse.” You uttered as you took a peek at the window, “So yeah, congratulation for getting yourself into a trap.”_

_He let out a chuckle on your sarcastic remark, “Right, at least now I know you’re actually feeling better.”_

_You were finally able to laugh for the first time of your sorry day. Though the cold was now getting more helpless. The snowstorm sure didn't plan to stop any second now, but you were thankful for his presence._

_“Hey listen, since it's getting colder and windier and it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while, I think we should go to the back and share a blanket for the sake of our living bodies.” You gestured to the passenger seat of your car -- which you had altered into a walking bedroom, if you might say so yourself._

_“Well there’s certainly enough room for both of us. Or if I could put it in another way, it seems like you… reside here.” He assumed, which you responded with a smother of giggle._

_“Well if I get too tired, I could just sleep here sometimes so I don’t have to drive back home.” You informed, “So are you in or not? Because I’d be happy to use that blanket by myself if you’re not.”_

_He took a short pause, rubbing his palms together while blowing some air out of his mouth in attempt to keep warm. You could tell he was thinking about it. At first you kind of hesitated asking him to share the blanket, but you meant it as an innocent question and a form of politeness, so knowing him, you’d thought he’d be cool._

_“I certainly could use some warmth. It’s getting colder every second. ” He finally answered._

_Before you knew it, you and the blind swordsman were striving for warmth behind the sheet in the back seat of your car. Both of you rested your heads on the same pillow since there were only one to share. You held onto his torso as he held onto yours, trying to keep each other warm within the biting cold winter’s night._

_Surprisingly, you found the sound of his heartbeat calming you down. The heat radiating from his chest seeped into you and it warmed your frame almost instantly. With barely any distance like this, you can really smell his natural scent; almost citrusy, but it was nothing like any citrus you had smelled before. He smelled like… well, him._

_Giving in into your desire, you pulled yourself closer into him, holding him tighter. In reflects, he gave into your embrace and let you rest your head on his shoulder, close to his neck._

_“You can sleep if you wish to. You’ve had a long day.” He murmured._

_You lifted your head slightly. In this angle, you could witness his strong cheekbone -- something you had never noticed before, “What about you?”_

_He bowed his head closer to your face, “Don’t worry. I will be fine.”_

_“Thanks. You’re a good friend, you know.” You smiled at him, and he returned yours with his gentle ones._

_You didn’t realize your lips were only inches away from his. From where you saw it, his lips appeared moist and somewhat… enticing._

_Somehow you found your heart pounding out of your chest. See, you knew he’s blind, but you could feel that he knew in that moment your cheek flushed. For a split second, you were thinking about moving your lips forward so you can have a taste of it, but then you finally came to your senses and aborted yourself from doing such thing as you thought it would be too risky._

_Suddenly, you could feel his strong arm pulling yourself closer to him. Lifting your chin to meet his face before he pressed his pouting lips on yours gently for a brief moment. Taken aback, you find yourself flinching at his warm, firm lips, thinking that you were kissing your best friend._

_But it didn’t feel out of place, strangely. And you certainly wouldn’t mind if he stayed there longer._

_“What was that…?” You asked him carefully once he retracted himself._

_“I thought you wanted it.” He said simply._

_Right, he can read minds, you thought to yourself -- he could probably read that too._

_You didn’t say anything afterwards and indicated that he wasn’t wrong. Leaving him in silence, you placed your head back on his chest-- the safe zone._

_“Now get some sleep, alright?” He whispered, caressing your arm gently._

_You wish you could fall into a deep sleep at this moment, but your mind kept wandering to that very moment where your lips met. That brief, strange, yet somehow beautiful moment._

_You were sure he could read those thoughts of yours, but at this point, you didn’t care._

* * *

 “Kenshi,” You chime as you scrub a tomato in the running water, “Another tiring Outworld mission?”

“You bet,” He replies as he makes his way inside, “Where are your other cooks? You know Sonya would not let you live if she found out they’re late.”

“Geez, relax,” You giggle, turning your attention back to the tomatoes, “They’re not late. I always come earlier to prep some things myself if I want things to be done right.”

“I see. I never knew you always come this early.”

“Well, now you do,” You remark, “So what are you doing here? Breakfast is still far away from ready.”

You can hear Kenshi’s footstep moving slowly towards the washbin where you’re at. Before you know it, he leans casually towards the washbin and face you, folding his arms.

“Let’s just say I just came back from an exhausting mission without lunch beforehand. Even Sento knows why I’m here.” He signs his covered eyes to Sento, which he has placed next to his gloves neatly over the counter behind you.

“Or you could just ask nicely for leftovers,” You jest him, wiping your wet hands on your chef whites while making your way towards the fridge, “Let me fetch you some beef stew. Want me to warm it up?”

“Whatever the chef recommends, please.”

Gesturing an okay sign at him, you grab a couple ladleful of stew into the nearest pot your hand can reach before placing it on the burner where it’s heating up.

As you grab a couple of more ingredients from the fridge, one corner of your eyes capture the sight of Kenshi attempting on stirring the stew in such way you would never allow to happen in your kitchen. You swear to yourself he’s holding that wooden spoon like he’s holding a dirty underwear, and the view couldn’t get anymore amusing as you watch his face turns awkward.

“Wow, you sure can’t cook a damn thing, can ya?” You grin, shutting the fridge close before leaning against it.

As you’re saying it, some of the gravy from the stew splashes right on Kenshi’s chest. You know he’s quite shocked when it splashed, as you can see his body stutters slightly.

“Huh, you got me.” He chuckles, throwing the wooden spoon carelessly as he takes a few steps away from the burner.

“It sure doesn’t take a genius.” You gesture Kenshi to move closer to you, “Here, let me show you.”

Kenshi then takes a step closer to the burner, looking keen for a lesson. Standing tall behind you, he places his hands behind his back as he watches you stirring that beef stew closely as if he’s examining a moon rock.

“See the difference? You’re not supposed to hold your wooden spoon like you’re holding, say Mr. Cage’s dirty sock. Hold it like--” You take a short pause before you continue, thinking how to make it easier for him, “Okay, show me how you hold Sento with this wooden spoon.”

You pick up the wooden spoon before handing it to Kenshi, “Like this?” He says as he holds up the wooden spoon.

“Yep! That’s good, not too stiff but there’s just enough power. Like you’re the master, right?” Kenshi nods eagerly at your positive remark.

“Now keep that up, but move your grip down… here.” You add, moving Kenshi’s grip closer to the wider part of the spoon, “You’ll feel the difference once you stir like that. Let’s try it.”

Taking Kenshi’s hand with the wooden spoon, you bring the wooden spoon inside the stew before placing your hand over Kenshi’s and guide him through the stirring process.

As you're watching the movement of his hand beneath yours, you can't help the touch of redness starting to creep up to your cheek once you realized how unexpectedly soft and warm his skin is, remembering what happened two weeks ago when you were this close to his embrace. The feelings and the memory start rushing back, and you’re clueless of what to do.

And in this moment, you realized that you're… kind of attracted to him.

 _Shit_.

But no, you’re not sure how he feels. What if he only kissed you because he knew _you_ wanted it? What if he only did it out of pity? Besides, he didn’t really give any explanation afterwards. Those thoughts get your stomach hurl. God, please let this feeling be one of those in-the-moment kind of thing.

But oh sweet Jesus, he’s such a good kisser.

Your neck can clearly feel his breathing which sends shiver up your spine and you're barely aware that your lips are parting and your heart start racing as you turn your head back, trying to look at his expression. And you catch him staring at you, but he lowers his head to the stove once he's caught. You can't see his eyes, but you know damn sure his features were locked on you.

“W-What is it?” He says softly, slowly shifting his head to your direction. His tone is almost inaudible.

“Um…” You nervously release his hand before shifting yourself to him, “You have stew on your coat.”

Thankfully, he _does_ have stew stain on his coat. It would’ve been embarrassing if he didn’t, giving into your current torn condition.

“Oh r-right, I almost didn’t notice the splatter earlier.” He expresses a genuine surprise, “I guess… I’ll let it dry, then”

“Oh, no, no. You never let a stain dry. It would be harder to come off.” You excuses yourself and grab a kitchen towel before pouring some club soda you’ve grabbed from the fridge onto it.

“And how exactly do you get this off?”

“Just trust me,” You insist, rubbing the damp towel on his well-built chest, “This club soda will do…”

Just before you realize you are touching him and how your hand can feel every inch of muscles on his chest, you feel a slight tension easing through his body at your touch. Lifting your head, you find him gazing back at you, yet again.

His strong cheekbone, well-trimmed beard, pointed nose, even his covered eyes -- his features hit you all at once. Lips parting and heart thumping. Guess you’re in the same page after all, at least… for now. When the heat of the kitchen plays its part in this stand off.

The good thing is, both of you _can_ indeed stand the heat.

“...The trick.” You continue, taking a long pause and a big gulp awkwardly. You don’t think you can hold back at this point as a hand of yours curls against the back of his neck, bringing him closer to you, “You... Have some splatters on your face as well.”

Ditching the kitchen towel, you enjoy the sight of him up close. Swallowing his features all at once as your fingers gently wipe every inch of his cheekbone softly as you pretend to get rid of the fake splatters. It trails down and get to a corner of his lips and you can feel him slightly flinching at your touch. Thankfully, he relaxes as you keep going.

His lips feels soft against your thumb. You love how it brings the memory back of how it used to be on your lips for merely two seconds.

At this point, you’re doubtful of what to do; your lips are a second away to touching and you can’t pretty much unthink the thoughts of you kissing him, and you’re pretty sure he’s already figured it out.

“What are you thinking right now?” He utters gently as he slides an arm behind your lower back.

You pull yourself to shortened the gap between your lips and his ear, not close enough that you can brush, just enough to tease him with a brief touch of your breaths on it, “I’m surprised you can’t tell.” You whisper, toying his beard gently with your other hand.

“I might kiss you again.”

“Hm, I thought you were hungry.” You whisper seductively, giving him chaste caresses on the back of his neck, causing him to cock his face closer that your cheeks touch.

“I am. Just not for food anymore.”

“Then show me what you're hungry for.”

He gently cups your jaw before his lips slowly descend to yours immediately. Placing both hands on his chest, you willingly melt into the kiss. It’s just as good as you remember -- no, it’s much better this time. There’s no hesitation or debate within yourself. Just you and him, getting caught up in a moment. In the heat of the kitchen.

The firm, yet subtle action of his lips drives your arm to the back of his neck, pressing yourself forward as you part your lips with a soft sigh.

Kenshi encourages his tongue forward, trying to gain entrance into your mouth. As you willingly part your lips, his tongue gently and thoroughly massages the inside your mouth, taking your breath away. Hands follow the trails of your curve before harboring on your lower back, pressing his hips against yours.

As the kiss goes on and deepening within every second, you can tell his mouth gets hungry for more of yours by the small low noises of pleasure in his throat, and you push him deeper inside, back arching and beads of sweat start to drop down your temple, but you could care less.

It doesn’t take a genius to know this game could take a while.

You retract one hand from him to hastily switch the burner off. Yes you’re currently caught up in the moment with Kenshi, and you’re fully devouring and enjoying yourself more than you should every second of it, but it doesn’t mean you wish to burn the SF base down.

Swiftly, once the burner’s off, Kenshi hurries you onto the edge of a counter. Back crashing with the cold steel, you find yourself holding on for dear life onto it, supporting your body as his mouth feeds ravenously at yours. Your fingers tangled on his soft, greyish hair as he attempts on unbuttoning your chef white with a shaky hand.

Releasing his lips, you touch his nose with yours as you purr, “Easy, tiger.”

He loosely kisses you before he responds, “Not a chance. Your cooks will be here any minute. What if someone walks in on us?

“Um, not gonna happen in 40-45 minutes, I’d say.” You assure him.

“Well, either way, you’re making it impossible.”

“Hmm, okay shut up that's gross” You grin before cutting him off with yet another hungry kiss.

As his fingers skillfully unbutton your chef white, you can't help but wonder what else can he do with those fingers…

And with this mouth you're kissing.

As your mind runs wild with inappropriate imaginations, you find yourself released from your chef white, leaving you in your tank top.

Your newly bared skin isn't left unintended that long. Kenshi immediately plants gentle bites along the crook of your neck. Not those kind of bites that will leave marks, but his bites are enough to keep you tremble in yearning for more and blur your vision. You can hear him grunt under his breath as you give his hair playful yanks, which turns you on even more.

“Let me ask you something,” You suddenly speak in between the moans of his delicious assault, shifting your head slightly to give him a better access, “What more can you do with that mouth? Because I don't think you can get any better.”

As he works his wonders on your bare shoulder, easing you of the straps of your tank, he answers seductively, deepening his voice, “We'll find out, won't we?”

You chuckle in response, “But first, let’s get even.”

Placing your starving mouth back on his, you undo his damn complicated coat. You don’t know how you did it yourself, but at least you manage to get him on his undershirt, which molded his great, broad chest perfectly.

Writhing against the assault of his lips on yours, your hands slip underneath his shirt, feeling his impeccable packs drawn all over his upper body.

Letting go of your lips, he maneuvers down to your collarbone. Fingers digging on your upper arm, his tongue assaults you there repeatedly, causing you to groan.

Your palms travel slowly onto his back, trying to get him as close to you as your body allows as he works his way down to your sternum, and lower still, pulling down your tank top with him. Back arching on the sensation he gives you, you begin to have difficulties getting your arms around him.

“Ugh, would you just already?” You grunt as you find yourself motivated to discard your tank top by yourself, leaving you on your bra. Thank goodness you’re wearing the strapless one today.

“ _Easy, tiger_. As one would say.” He cackles, looking up at you before pooling his breath between your breasts, supporting you on your lower back once more.

You inhale in satisfaction as he pulls down your bra, revealing your breasts and continues his tease, not landing his lips where you ache the most, “You know, if we weren't doing this I'd be-- Oh, f-fuck that's good...”

His mouth on your nipple catches you by surprise, immediately drives you lost for words. He gently sucks on the sweet flesh as you slip a knee between his legs, feeling him painfully hard beneath the material of his pants before your hand gives it a gentle squeeze and earning you with a low growl from him.

Teeth clamping down on your nipple before he eases it off only to give it gentle stretches with his mouth. Back arching like crazy but holy fuck, he’s so good at this the back pain is worth every assault. You love it even more that he gives your other nipple the same treatment.

Catching you off guard, Kenshi lifts you up by your cheeks to sit on the edge of the counter before kissing you hard once again. You love the feeling of his callous hands circling your waist and your hands around his neck as you press your chests together with growls and excited breathings fill the quiet kitchen.

Just thinking about how that glorious hardness that is grinding your damp groin is a few materials away to be embedded inside you gets you even hungrier for him. Oh, you're going to be insufferable after this.

As if he's reading your mind-- yet again, Kenshi retracts one hand to undo the button of your jeans, withdrawing his lips from yours in the process before peeling it down your legs along with your underwear, shoes getting kicked off as well in the process. Your hips are wriggled as you scoot backward with a head full of anticipation, eager for more of his actions.

Practically naked under him, you support your weight with your forearms, breathing rapidly. An impressive smirk emerges within his face as he cups your groin, teasing your wet folds.

“Well someone seems excited.” Kenshi teases playfully.

“And someone should speak for himself.” You tease him back, poking his still covered shaft with your feet.

He chuckles lightly at your remark, “Indeed I am. And I won’t keep you waiting.”

The muscles of his abs are perfectly flexed as he pulls his undershirt over his head, and you’re enjoying the view of his well-built figure slowly stripping in front of you. Though as much as you’re enjoying it, you’re eager to have that body over you soon.

Oh just the thought of that gets yourself even more soaked down there.

“Nice bods, Mr. Takahashi.” You lure him, raising an eyebrow.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” He replies, dropping himself to plant a brief kiss on your navel, “That means I’m doing something right.”

As his mouth travels down your body, your lower body grasps in delectable anticipation as you know the direction he’s heading. Strings of his soft beard tickles you on the way down, raising addictive goosebumps within yourself.

His covered eyes would dart at you once in a while, teasing you with uncertainty. Kneeling down, he reaches your womanhood area, but instead of going straight to the war, he decides to plant little kisses along your inner thighs. Nose brushing at your entrance, and you grunt impatiently.

You open your legs wider and force his head into it, which he complies. A moan escapes your mouth once warm breaths tickles your soaking entrance, his dexterous tongue soon follow circling it. Sucking and licking your pulsing nub, you savor the sensation as you give his hair little tugs with a hand before forcing yourself up.

The view under you is beyond delicious. An exceedingly attractive man is right between your legs, assaulting your clit to the point you can’t even think there will be someone that could do this as good as he does it. His beard would softly scratch the inside of your thighs, and you would hiss every time he darts those thirsty look on you. You love it even more knowing that he enjoys the look on your face as his work on your womanhood is getting more insistent.

And just when you think it’s getting too much for you, he slips two fingers in your entrance, pumping it again and again while still relentlessly assaulting your sensitive clit.

“Oh fuck, I’m coming…” You moan as your vision starts to blur. Kenshi increases his speed in response and you can’t dim the sounds of pleasure leaving your lips once you come harder than the tidal wave.

Your lower body is still shaking, but Kenshi is still lapping on your entrance as you recover from your high, sending you a toe-curling aftershock.

As he gets up, his lips are glistened with your arousal and he seems pleased with himself seeing you panting over him. Beads of sweats roll down his figure and sweet Jesus, he looks majestic. And you’re more than ready for more.

You’re ready to get off of the counter to give him the reward he truly deserves, but then his hand on your shoulder stops you, “Oh no, we don’t have time for that.”

“But--”

Before you can argue, he presses his lips on yours firmly. That talented lips of his that you just can't resist. You melt immediately into it as you're back in your previous position, supported by your forearms.

He undoes the button of his pants before his length springs free out of the confines, not bothering to completely remove his pants. You frown a little knowing that you're nearly naked and he has easy access to touch you anywhere, but you're too aroused to bring it up. You only want him inside you. That's it.

Pulling yourself closer, he presses his forehead against yours. Your fingers curl on the back of his neck while your other hand supports your weight. His ragged, full of anticipation breath pools down your face as he teases your clit with the soft head of his hardware. Swiping his length along your entrance once in awhile without any indication of putting it in soon, getting you even wetter every second.

But you decide to enjoy the teases he's giving. Enjoying the building-up lust as you pant against it. From your position, he looks like he's having a hard time. Lips parting, slightly trembling. You know he's waiting for you to beg, but you're trying to turn the table around.

“F-fuck, Kenshi…” You moan as he catches you off guard by entering himself inside your wetness heartlessly with a low growl escaping his mouth, making your leg shake.

“After this I'm changing my name to that.” He chuckles in between his unsteady breathing, keeping his pace steady yet still firm inside you, “Cause you’ve been saying it a lot, and I don't just mean now.”

Even at times like this, he can goof around. See, you'd laugh, but right now you just want him to relentlessly screw you.

“Just shut the fuck up and do your thing.”

He scoffs in amusement once again, “Yes, Ma’am.”

He thrusts himself into you repeatedly, starting with a flawless entrance, fulfilling and hitting every pleasurable spot inside you impeccably, making you mewl within every stroke.

With the loud bang of cold steel within every push he makes, you'd tell him to keep it down, but oh, your mind is now possessed with lust, basking in all his glory, and you don't think you can handle him stopping the pleasure any soon.

You circles your arms around his neck as he tucks his arms under your shoulder, sharply changing the angle of his entry, hitting your insides with nearly perfect precision as your body reacts sharply to it. Lips gently nipping the curve of your ear, you breathlessly weep, wrapping your legs around his waist to get the maximum pleasure.

As much as you love the domination game he’s playing, you can’t resist the urge to control him for once, to be on top of him.

With all the strength you have left, you push him away from you as you press your lips on him in ferocity, getting him back on his feet before you push him down with such force to sit on the kitchen floor, bringing yourself along with him.

“What are you doing?” Kenshi asks quizzically, breaking the kiss.

“Getting on top of you, smart ass.” You remark sarcastically, climbing onto his lap and sinking him inside you once more, making him growl from your sudden rough treatment.

You feel all the glory from this angle. You notice Kenshi’s expression gets drowsier from all the tension, and you take control.

Hands on his broad shoulder, he slowly slides his hands to your hip as you begin to buck over him. Not setting a particular pace, just circling your hips to your body’s satisfaction.

Looking down on him, Kenshi hisses as you pull his bottom lip with your teeth. Bodies pressed together, the heat of your bodies colliding with no care about your surroundings and the fact that you’re doing it in your sacred place.

His head is tantalizingly close to your breasts. Following your instinct, you force his mouth onto your nipple, pushing him further to suck more of your breast, followed by a shaky moan coming out of you. His callous hands cup your cheeks, making you bouncing up and down on him again and again.

The exquisite torture from him is beginning to feel too much for you to handle and your legs starts to shake from all the pleasure. Fingers tangling on his hair, you begin to cry out on the curve of his ear.

Vision of stars appears before you as you find your release, yet again. You find it very hard to move as your legs has become stiff, but Kenshi is following behind you. His fingers sinks against the soft skin of your cheeks as a throaty moan comes along, filling you with the warmth of his seeds, letting you he has finished.

“Damn, that was…” You try to catch a breath, recovering from your high, finding yourself limping towards him, “Real winner.”

“You can say that again,” Kenshi pants, resting his head on your shoulder before poking your arm, “But we better get dressed.”

“Good point.” You affirm, rising yourself to your feet and offering your hand to pull him up with you.

As you collect your missing clothes, your mind is replaying the images of things you just did with Kenshi earlier. Sure, the sex was unreal, and doing it in the kitchen? You gotta say, the thrill of someone walking in on you got you even more pumped.

But, it’s Kenshi, your best friend… Doing it with your best friend is sort of stepping out of some boundaries, isn’t it?

Oh, but then the kiss you share a couple of weeks ago creeps in… What on earth are you going to tell him?

Taking a deep breath, you mutter slowly, “Kenshi?”

“Yes?” He peers you, as he buttons his attire up.

“Remember when we uh, kissed? In the back of my car?” You asks cautiously as legs slide back into your jeans, limping a little in the process.

“What makes you think I don’t?” Kenshi smiles sweetly. Well, he does have a nice smile. And you’ve realized this fact since the first day he introduced himself to you.

“Well, I just want to let you know that it means a lot to me,” You smiles gladly, “I was in a bad place, and you were there for me as a friend… I think. So thank you, really.”

“I would say no problem, but I need to ask you, what do you mean by ‘you think’?” His eyebrow furrows as he begins the long process of putting his gloves back on.

_Shit, here goes nothing._

“Well… to be frank, that kiss got me thinking about our friendship because I… I feel things because of it. Is it friendship or ‘friendship’?” You sign him, maneuvering your two fingers up and down as you button up your chef jacket.

“So in a way, I led you on?”

“No… Well, maybe a little. But it’s not your fault. I was feeling down and then you did it and it messed up my brain. I’m sure you knew it when I was falling asleep on your chest.”

“I figured it out yes, but--” He sighs, “You know I never want to jeopardize our friendship. Because I... I really like what we have. That’s why I never bring it up.”

He has a valid point-- you really like what you have now. And to change it into something as uncertain as a romantic relationship? You both know that wouldn’t last long giving in the working circumstances. And once it ended, it would be awkward for you two.

Maybe it’s purely friendship for you two… until you remember something and suddenly burst out of laughter.

“Are you alright?” Kenshi asks warily. He probably thinks he has hurt you so bad that you go crazy.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s funny how we just talked about things that happened weeks ago yet ignored one bigger thing that happened a few minutes ago.” You laugh as you make your way to the burner to pack the now-cold-again beef stew.

“Right!” Kenshi joins in your laughter, brings two fingers to massage his nose bridge.

Both of you get lost in the laughter as if the what-appears-to-be steamy sex you just did was nothing but a joke. For a second you don’t believe that you’ve done it with him.

Oh, what’d you do without Kenshi in your life.

“Blame the heat of the kitchen?” He proposes, taking a few steps towards you once the stew is neatly packed.

“Blame the heat of the kitchen indeed.” You agree as you hand him the packed stew for him to have in his room.

He chuckles in your remark, “But you know, I have to say that I had a good time with you. You were good.”

“Maybe we could do it some other time. I can show you tricks with my mouth.” You tease him, smirking, “Fully naked next time.”

“Maybe I could take this off next time and show you more.” Kenshi gestures his hand to the red bandana covering his eyes, curving his lips into a secretive smile.

You make a good laugh of his remark, though you’re not sure if you’re both joking like you always do or being serious this time. But what do you know, it’s Kenshi. The guy could be dead serious on missions, but he’s quite the jokester when he’s relaxed.

You decide to take it as a joke, you and Kenshi are great friends, after all.

As both of your laughter dims slowly, you gaze at each other in silence. Wondering how could you survive this life without him. For the first time in your life, you thank the gods you have someone you can count on.

“I wouldn’t know what to do without you, seriously.” Kenshi opens his arms, leaning for a friendly hug which you gladly fall into, wrapping your arms around him.

“Ditto.” You smile, feeling the friendly embrace he’s giving you, “I love you, man.”

“And I you, more than you know.”

He releases you after a while as he turns his feet around and heads to the kitchen door, “So I’ll see you at breakfast?”

“Of course. Otherwise I’d be fired.” You giggle as Kenshi waves goodbye at you with a smile.

Shit, you have tons of work to do with not much time left. But you’re glad you clear things out with Kenshi. With a breath of relieve, you roll your chef white up and preparing to go back to the neglected tomatoes you were washing earlier.

All of the sudden, Kenshi’s voice fills the room once again after he creaks the kitchen door hurriedly, taking you by surprise as you turn around, “We still have 5 minutes before your cooks arrived. Do you think you can show me your tricks--”

“Oh, totally.”

Well, maybe there is something after all.


End file.
